staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Stycznia 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 07:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Opowieści Mamy gęsi; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 09:10 Jedyneczka 09:40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:45 Mysia; serial anim.prod angielskiej 10:00 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; Bernadette Peters; serial prod.USA 10:25 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; Rudolf Nureyev; serial prod.USA 10:50 Telezakupy 11:10 Części zamienne cz.II; film dok.prod.kanadyjskiej 11:40 Saga Rodu Ganzegal; odc.5; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W drodze do Unii 12:45 Klan; odc.543; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:15 Szansa na życie 13:25 Narodziny; odc.2/24 - Szarańcza; serial dok.prod.francuskiej 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 Tajemnice armii 14:10 Pisarze - świadkowie epoki; Montaigne 14:25 Rodowody - Polskie stada i stadniny; Nowe Jankowice 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Archiwum Polskich Wydarzeń Kulturalnych; 1978: Cesarz 15:35 Kulisy PRL-u; Kobiety Solidarności 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1532; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc.544; telenowela TVP 18:05 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni 19:00 Wieczorynka; Miś z błękitnego domu; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 J.A.G Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze; odc.17-Odwaga; serial prod.USA 20:55 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w łyżwiarstwie figurowym; Lozanna - występy panów 21:25 Forum; program publicystyczny25 011 opcja 1,0-700 25 012 opcja 2 22:15 Polska Rosja 2002 22:40 Monitor Wiadomości 23:00 Sportowy flesz 23:05 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:35 Mściciel z Laramie; Man from Laramie; 1955 western prod.USA; reż: Anthony Mann; wyk: James Stewart,Arthur Kennedy,Donald Crips 01:10 Gabinet terapii ogólnej; Spiker; program rozrywkowy 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Życie do poprawki; odc.19 - Z miłości i dla pieniędzy; serial prod.USA 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 W labiryncie; odc.58/120 - Cios; telenowela TVP 09:05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.50; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:55 Święta wojna; odc.60-Grzywa jak u lwa; serial TVP; powt. 10:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Karnawał ze smakiem 10:45 Wielka odmiana; odc.4/13; serial prod. australijskiej 11:40 Zawód weterynarz; odc.6; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 12:05 Po prostu żyć 12:35 Krajobraz Polski; Polskie wsie i regiony na tle europejskim 13:00 Panorama 13:10 A życie kołem się toczy; odc.10/19; serial prod. USA 13:55 Opowieści według Enid Blyton; Tajemnicza wyspa cz.3; serial prod.angielskiej 14:20 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo; powt. 14:55 Felicity; odc.10; serial prod.USA stereo 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.384 - Na górze prawie załatwione; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:55 Fatalny rewolwer; odc.5-Grabarz Sam; serial prod.USA 17:50 Program lokalny 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Europa wita Euro 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Znaki; O cudach 20:00 M jak miłość; odc.41; serial TVP 20:55 Europa wita Euro; powt. 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Między niebem a ziemią; Made in Heaven; 1987 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Alan Rudolph; wyk: Timothy Hitton,Kelly McGillis,Maureen Stapleton 00:10 W rytmie rock and rolla; Roadie; 1980 komedia prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Alan Rudolph; wyk: Meat Loaf,Kaki Hunter,Art Carney 01:50 Morten Korch - Nad Spokojną Wodą; odc.18-Przeznaczenie; serial prod. duńskiej 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 07.00 Anatol - serial 07.30 Przygody Oggy'ego - serial 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Za wszelką cenę - serial 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 09.30 Piknik - kurs języka francuskiego 10.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Kino w południe: Trzecia granica - serial 12.10 To jest temat 12.25 Wielkie eskapady - serial 13.15 Uśmiechnij się: Olek Grotowski, Małgorzata Zwierzchowska 14.00 Klan - telenowela TVP 15.00 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo - serial 15.25 Program lokalny 16.30 Kino familijne: Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial 17.15 Program lokalny 19.00 Kino mocne: Odsiadka za Patsy Cline - obycz., Austr. 20.30 Telekurier 21.05 Parada humoru - serial 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Wojna rosyjska - krew na śniegu - dok., Wlk. Bryt. 22.55 Villain - film fabularny 00.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Pokemon - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 07.25 Power Rangers (114) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.50 Wysoka fala (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.45 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic (42) - serial SF, USA 09.35 Cud miłości (180) - telenowela, Peru 10.30 Po prostu miłość (113) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 11.30 Rozwód po amerykańsku (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (136) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.30 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 13.25 Czas na kabaret - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (71) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.50 Power Rangers (115) - serial fantastyczny, USA 15.15 Pokemon - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Słoneczny patrol (101) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (137) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 17.30 Cud miłości (181) - telenow. 18.30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Dziki księżyc (151-ost.) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (85): Matka przede wszystkim - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 WOJNA PAŃSTWA ROSE - komedia obyczajowa, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.35 Szpital na perypetiach (1): Dwa pulsy - serial komediowy, Polska 23.00 Era biznesu 23.05 Informacje 23.20 Sport 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Puls biznesu 23.50 13 Posterunek (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 00.20 Zerwane więzi - talk show 01.15 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.45 Kropka nad i - program publi- cystyczny 06.00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (40/75) - telenowela. Meksyk 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Cena miłości (56/95) - telenowela, Meksyk 07.50 Inspektor Gadget (79/86) - serial animowany 08.15 Animaniacy (38/65) - serial animowany 08.40 Przygody Mikołaja (10/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Denis rozrabiaka (63/78) - serial animowany 09.30 Tele gra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.25 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Przygody Mikołaja (10/26) - serial animowany 13.55 Denis rozrabiaka (63/78) - serial animowany 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (91) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i Pogoda 16.15 Virginia (130) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.05 Wiosenna namiętność (7) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 ZAŚLEPIENIE - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 21.50 Na ratunek - serial dokumentalny 22.20 Na tropie agenta 22.50 TVN Fakty 23.05 Nikki (1/22) - serial komediowy, USA 23.35 Melrose Place (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 00.30 Tenbit.pl - magazyn internetowy 01.30 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 02.00 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 02.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 U siebie; Nikt nie może być sam; reportaż; powt. 09:05 Opowieści z Puszczy Knyszyńskiej; reportaż Beaty Hyży-Czołpińskiej 09:30 Rajzbret, pędzel i gitara: Jan z Borów Tucholskich; reportaż Henryka Jantosa i Sławomira Kochlera 10:00 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Bohdan Tomaszewski cz. 2; powt. 10:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 10:35 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 10:40 Spacery z dziadkiem; program dla dzieci 11:00 Panna z mokrą głową; odc. 2 /6/ - Uczył Marcin Marcina; serial prod.TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas 11:30 Klan; odc. 530; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Sportowy tydzień; powt. 13:05 Dzień jak co dzień; Zima stulecia; program Jacka Sawickiego; powt. 13:15 Plebania; odc. 19; serial TVP 13:40 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 14:00 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc. 4 - Ruth Buzzie 14:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polska Sakkara; reportaż Artura Głowackiego 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Sól i kamień - reportaż M.Kossakowskiej 15:35 Testament; reportaż Barbary Pawlak 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 Raj; magazyn katolicki 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci; powt. 17:35 Spacery z dziadkiem; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:55 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 18:00 Panna z mokrą głową; odc. 2 /6/ - Uczył Marcin Marcina; serial prod.TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 530; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. 45 - Reksio pielęgniarz; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Polaków portret własny; U cioci na imieninach - Czy bocian przyniósł dziadków; magazyn Waltera Chełstowskiego 20:25 Ludzie listy piszą 20:45 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Plebania; odc. 19; serial TVP; powt. 22:00 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny; powt. 22:30 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc. 4 - Ruth Buzzie; powt. 23:00 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:45 Ogród sztuk; Bohater; magazyn 00:10 - Od A do Z; Zbigniew Wodecki 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:50 Sportowy flesz 00:55 Klan; odc. 530; telenowela TVP; powt. 01:20 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. 45 - Reksio pielęgniarz; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Polaków portret własny; U cioci na imieninach - Czy bocian przyniósł dziadków; magazyn Waltera Chełstowskiego; powt. 02:25 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 02:45 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania; powt. 03:00 Panorama; powt. 03:20 Sportowy flesz; powt. 03:30 Plebania; odc. 19; serial TVP; powt. 04:00 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny; powt. 04:30 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc. 4 - Ruth Buzzie; powt. 05:00 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 05:45 Film animowany dla dzieci; Oda; film Krzysztofa Nowaka 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Hoboczaki (58) - serial animowany 08.20 Alvaro (47) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Kameleon (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 M.A.S.H. (54) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Oni, ona i pizzeria 4 (5) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Star Trek: Voyager 3 (19) - serial SF, USA 13.15 TV4 Kropka pl - magazyn internetowy 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Hoboczaki (59) - serial anim. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.35 Hotel (4) - serial kom., USA 16.00 Alvaro (48) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 17.00 Między nami sąsiadami (4): Religia - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - pr. publie. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Liga Mistrzów - mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Hotvolley 19.00 Stan wyjątkowy (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Mistrzostwa Świata '74- mecz Polska - Włochy 21.50 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 22.15 STAN WYJĄTKOWY (13) - serial sensacyjny. USA 23.15 KLEJNOT Z DAMASZKU (1) - film przygodowy, Włochy 01.05 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.25 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.40 Teledyski 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Dr Slump, Rycerze zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.35 Grom w raju - serial Nie z tego świata - serial 10.45 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 11.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 12.00 Izabella - telenowela, Peru 12.50 Teleshopping 14.20 Maria Emilia - telenowela, Meksyk 15.10 Nie z tego świata (94) - serial komediowy, USA 15.35 Ukryte miasto (1) - serial 16.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Slump, Rycerze zodiaku, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 18.00 Grom w raju (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.45 Władca zwierząt (11)- serial fantastyczny, USA 19.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 5 (11) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Ostatni pościg - film sensacyjny, USA 21.40 Dowody winy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 23.20 Władca zwierząt (11) - serial fantastyczny, USA 00.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 5 (11) - serial komediowy, USA 00.25 Ostatni pościg - film sensacyjny, USA 02.00 Dowody winy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 03.35 Teleshopping TV Puls 7.35 Telesklep 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 9.45 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 12.00 Tajemniczy element - serial 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 16.35 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Testament - film sens. USA (1983) 22.10 Nietykalni - serial 23.00 Wydarzenia 23.10 Testament - film sens. USA (1983) 0.50 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - serial anim. 8.25 Wspaniałość Ambersonów - dramat USA (2001) 10.25 Deser 10.35 Wrony - film psych. poi. (1994) 11.40 Grunt to rodzinka - film obycz. USA (2000) 13.10 Odkrywcy - film SF USA (1985) 14.55 Raj na ziemi Tasmania - ziemia diabłów - film dok, 15.50 Cybernet - mag. 16.15 Nawiedzony. Niektóre domy rodzą się złe - horror USA (1999) 18.05 Czerwień syjamska - komedia austral. (1999) 19.35 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - serial anim. 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Ame Agaru - film obycz. jap. (1999), wyk. Akira Terao, Yoshiko Miyazaki, Shiro Mifune, Mieko Harada 22.30 Misja na Marsa - film SF USA (2000), wyk. Gary Sinise, Tim Robbins, Don Cheadle, Connie Nielsen 0.20 Jutro Meksyk - film obycz. poi. (1965) 1.50 Ślepe naboje - film sens. ang. (2000) 3.20 Dudley dobra dusza - komedia USA (1999) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Pieśń codzienności - dramat USA 8.00 Kolor miłości - dramat USA 9.30 Horacjo Hornblower: Odpłata - film przyg. ang. 11.10 Kieszeń - film krótkometr. 11.25 Kingsajz - komedia poi. 13.15 Historia jednego słonia - film famil. USA 14.30 Wulkan - płonący szczyt - film akcji USA 16.00 Ostatni przejazd - film akcji kanad. 17.30 Marzyłam o Afryce - dramat USA 19.25 Pieśń codzienności - dramat USA 21.00 Żółtodzioby - dramat USA 22.40 Mavis i syrena - film krótko- metr. 23.00 Kompania braci (8) - serial 24.00 Mgnienie - dramat ang. 1.40 Matrix - film SF USA 3.50 Królowe nocy - film dok. 4.20 Wulkan - płonący szczyt - film akcji USA 5.50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn Hallmark 7:00 Wojna w zatoce (1/2) - dramat obycz. USA 9:00 W okowach: Praw- dziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat obycz. USA 11:00 Po wstrząsie (ost.) - dramat katastroficzny USA 13:00 Wojna w zatoce (2, ost.) - dramat obycz. USA 15:00 Katts i pies - serial 16:00 W okowach: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat obycz. USA 18:00 Człowiek, który płakał (2) - se- rial obycz. Wlk.Bryt. 20:00 Byłem mło- dym Faustem - film obycz. kan. 22:00 Duch ziemi - thriller USA 0:00 By- łem młodym Faustem - film obycz. kanad. 2:00 Katts i pies - serial 3:00 Duch ziemi - thril- ler USA 5:00 Zemsta ojca - thriller USA Ale Kino! 8.00 Irlandczyk - film obyczajowy prod. australijskiej 9.45 Czterysta batów - dramat prod. francuskiej 11.25 Trzy życia, jed- na śmierć - komedia prod. Francja/Portugalia 13.30 Wilcze echa - film przygodowy 15.10 Dokument: Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Andy Garcia 16.05 Śmierć na Nilu - film kryminalny 18.25 Trzy oblicza Ewy - dramat prod. USA 20.00 Gwiazda piołun - dramat prod. polskiej 21.35 W kleszczach lęku - thriller 23.10 Dokument: Magia kina: Marionetki na wolno- ści 23.35 Red Rock West - thriller prod. USA 1.10 Zakończenie ·programu Discovery Channel 9.00 Zdobywcy nieba: Przerwa 9.25 Turbo 9.55 Piloci testowi: Nocne loty 10.50 Podróże do krańców ziemi: Kult płomieni 11.45 Nosor- żec i spółka: Gdyby zwie- rzęta umiały mówić 12.40 Tajemnice zaginionych imperiów: Pierwsze miasta 13.30 W ukryciu: Zakazany Berlin 14.25 Dlaczego rekiny atakują 15.15 Dzie- sięć najstraszniejszych spotkań z rekinami 16.10 Wyczarowane z drewna: Stolik komputerowy 16.35 Święto smakoszy - przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 17.05 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Turbo 18.00 Stulecie zwy- kłych ludzi: 1939: Wojna totalna 19.00 Śmierciono śne gady 20.00 Wielka wojna: Pat 21.00 Robotica 22.00 W pogoni za pięk nem: Wyraz twarzy 23.00 Wszystko, co chcieliby- ście wiedzieć o seksie 0.00 Generałowie Hitlera: Manstein 1.00 Wyprawa w czasie: Birmingham 2.00 Czołgi: Tygrysy na pustyni 3.00 Zakończe nie programu Eurosport 8:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Au- stralian Open Melbourne - 2. dzień 12:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Au- stralian Open w Melbour- ne - 2. dzień 19:00 Wiadomości 19:15 łyżwiarstwo: figurowe: Mi- strzostwa Europy w Lo- zannie 22:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Au- stralian Open w Melbour- ne - 2. dzień 23:30 Wiado- mości 23:45 łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mi- strzostwa Europy w Lo- zannie 1:15 Wiado- mości Le Cinema 14.00 Jaskółki i amazonki: Wielka szóstka (Swallows and Amazons Forever!: The Big Six) - (Część 2) film familijny, W.Bryt. 1984, reż. Andrew Morgan, wyk. Colin Baker, Andrew Burt, Julian Fellowes, Rosemary Leach, (120 min.) 16.00 Kolacja (Le souper) - dramat historyczny, Francja 1992, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Claude Rich, Claude Brasseur, (120 min.) 18.00 Mężczyźni i inne katastrofy (Manner und Andere Katastrophen) - komedia, Niemcy 1999, reż. Ulli Baumann, wyk. Heike Makatsch, Dominic Raacke, Ulrike Folkerts, (90 min.) 19.30 Higiena mordercy (Hygiene de l'assassin) - thriller, Francja 1998, reż. Francois Ruggieri, wyk. Jean Yanne, Barbara Scholz, (90 min.) 21.00 Adopcja (Orokbefogadas) - dramat, Węgry 1975, reż. Marta Meszaros, wyk. Kati Berek, Gyongyver Vigh, Peter Fried, Laszlo Szabo, (90 min.) 22.30 Kwiat mego sekretu (The Flower of My Secret) - dramat, Hiszpania 1995, reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Marisa Paredes, Juan Echanove, Carmen Elias, Rossy De Palma, (120 min.) 24.30 Niebezpieczne wody (Dangerous Waters) - thriller, Norwegia 1995, reż. Lars Berg, wyk. Petronella Baker, Nils Ole Oftebro, Morten M.Faldaas, Jan Gronli, (90 min.) Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 06.55 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 07.45 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 08.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.00 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (55 min.) 10.40 Cena ryzyka: D-Day (Blues and Twos) (25 min.) 11.05 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 12.25 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 13.15 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.30 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (55 min.) 16.10 Cena ryzyka: D-Day (Blues and Twos) (25 min.) 16.35 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 17.00 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (30 min.) 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 18.25 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 18.50 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.) 19.15 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.) 19.40 Pamiętam: Challenger (I Remember) (45 min.) 20.30 Przeżyłem - część 3 (I Survived) (50 min.) 21.25 W walce o życie: Nagły wypadek (Critical Incident) (50 min.) 22.15 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (25 min.) 22.45 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 23.15 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (30 min.) 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 24.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 24.40 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 01.05 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.) 01.30 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.) 01.55 Pamiętam: Challenger (I Remember) (45 min.) 02.45 Przeżyłem - część 3 (I Survived) (50 min.) 03.40 W walce o życie: Nagły wypadek (Critical Incident) (50 min.) 04.30 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (25 min.) 05.00 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.)